


Beg Me For It

by ultraohwormhole



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, YV's dialogue is fun to write but also a challenge I am dying, eyes has a slit where his dick come out of ok, listen....this is just really self indulgent shit, mild bondage, this is actually the first time I've written fanfic AND erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraohwormhole/pseuds/ultraohwormhole
Summary: It's late, Eyes is horny, and he doesn't feel like pleasuring himself alone.
Relationships: Eyes/Yung Venuz, Yung Venuz/Eyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beg Me For It

Eyes can’t sleep. 

He has to admit, it’s weird to get antsy over a joke someone had made, but now was not the time to ponder. He’s aroused and has to take care of it, already feeling sticky between his legs.  Eyes groans. He could do it himself and get it over with quick, but that felt a little lonely. He craved something more. Well, that was a bit of a predicament because everyone at the campfire was already asleep, save for...YV. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Eyes had asked him the favor. He vividly recalled the first, with YV pinning him down and talking to him dirty in his thick slang while he got off. The thought made him mad for it, it turns him on even more and his patience wavers. He brushes his fingers over his slit, already leaking, and a soft moan escapes him.  _ Ah, self restraint,  _ he thought, and pulls his hand away. 

YV almost never slept. He’d start counting money at night and when Eyes woke he’d still be there counting the same pile. He gets up, trying not to wake the others, tiptoeing in the sand.

Asking was always the awkward part. It was hard to communicate exactly what he wanted, especially when he couldn’t verbally ask and especially when it was something so intimate. He taps a hand on the triangle.

“Hm? Whatchu want?”

Eyes shifts his gaze away from him and motions his hands towards his crotch.

“U wanna tummy rub?” YV asks incredulously.

Eyes almost wanted to strangle him. He shakes his head.

“Haha lol u want me to like. Jerk u off or smthin?”

Oh god, that’s  _ exactly  _ what he wants. He whimpers.

“Wait u weren’t serious were u. I wuz joking.” But Eyes doesn’t give any signal of denial. He grabs YV’s hand and looks him in the eye as if to say  _ I want it, YV. Give it to me.  _

“Ohh I see how it iz. It’s one ‘a  _ dose  _ nites. U wanna have a good time.” Eyes nods. YV yanks on his arm, bringing the two of them eye to eye.

“Imma show u a good time, u sexy mothafucker.”

They go to the spot they always go to, a quiet, secluded little area far away enough so the others wouldn’t hear. Thankfully, none of them had found it yet because the blanket and the rope left behind were still there. Eyes lies down and settles on the blanket, body sprawled open and exposed. He takes the rope and hands it to YV. 

“U want me to tie u up? Ur such a teaz.” YV knows that Eyes liked to be tied up, he’d certainly be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it too. It was the only way that Eyes could be restrained while being hopelessly pleasured under his touch and YV found that incredibly sexy of him.

“Ur gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t u,” YV whispers as he grasps Eyes’ hands together. He fixes the knot and positions his arms above his head. “U comfy?” Eyes affirms with an “mmmhm.” 

“Good, cuz Imma make u my bitch.” Eyes rolls his eyes in annoyance but he’s impatient as hell, legs crossed and body twitching, desperate. 

YV starts by grasping the side of his face, and Eyes sighs and nuzzles into the touch. He moves his hand down to the neck and strokes, wrapping his whole hand around it. Eyes gasps, his breath began to quicken under YV’s grip.

“Ur gettin off from dis?” says YV, his other hand moving to touch his chest. “God ur so fun to teaz...I bet I could make u cum just from dis lol.” He knows this isn’t true, but Eyes gets riled up from the thought of him finishing without him even being touched. It made him want it even more. Eyes clenches his legs together and begins to rut against them, needy.

“I bet if u had a mouf u’d be screamin for me 2 fuck u up, ain’t dat rite. Lookit u, ur so dirty, I haven’t even touched u and ur drippin already. Open up.”

Eyes opens his legs for him, and he tries his best not to rip apart the rope and start touching himself, but it’s hard when YV keeps him waiting. The triangle drags a hand from his chest to his stomach, giving it a gentle squeeze before finally pressing his fingers at the top of his slit. Eyes cries out in pleasure and immediately began to grind his hips.

“I barely evn started ‘n ur beggin like a damn slut.” He grasps the slit and begins to finger it, fluids dribbling out of it. YV relishes in the idea of Eyes squirming beneath his touch, each stroke eliciting a needy moan and a quick thrust of the hips, wanting more. Unable to touch himself and at his mercy, YV being in complete control turned the both of them on.

His fingers trace circles over the slit as he rubs his whole palm over Eyes’s lower half. Eyes sighs. God, he feels amazing, YV was making him feel  _ so good _ and he whines for him to release his cock from the slit.  But just as Eyes is really getting into it, YV removes his hands and starts feeling up his belly, spreading his precum all over. Eyes wants to kick YV for stopping so abruptly, his slit aching for more. 

“Ur so cute when ur needy lol. U want me to keep going? Yea I bet u do.” Eyes moans out, his hands trembling against the rope. He wants it, he  _ needs _ it. YV’s hand gropes his tummy lower, just barely above his slit to tease him. 

“If u want it u gotta beg for it. I wanna hear u let it aaaall out for me, I want u 2 moan ur heart out 4 me, Id bet u’d fuckin like that.” The sound of YV’s deep, sexy voice asking for him to beg made Eyes dizzy with pleasure. He wish he had a mouth to plead loudly for YV to keep touching him. He whines through his muffled voice to let him know he craves it.

“Ur such a good boy, Eyes. Ur so fun 2 toy with.”

YV complies and sticks his fingers deeper into the slit. Eyes groans, and YV pulls out quickly with slick coating his digits.

“Damn, u wet as shit. If I had lips n a proper tongue Id eat ur pussy out so good.” He laughs, making a v shape with his fingers, a trail of slime between them.

Eyes squirms at the thought. He’s never had a mouth on him but imagining the sensation sends a shiver up his spine.

YV plunges his fingers back into the slit to coax out Eyes’s arousal, finally, finally, and he throws his head back against the blanket, his whole body aching. His cock is hard, thick, and sticky with precum, and YV brushes his fingers against the tip. Eyes wishes he could beg him to touch him, to cry out and plead for him to make him cum. He leaks from the tip of his length to the base of his opening. God, he felt nasty, filthy with the slick between his legs but that didn’t matter because he wanted YV to satisfy him.

“Boy, ur rlly into dis shit, huh?” YV says, a sudden smugness in his voice. Eyes could only let out an unintelligible noise as YV began to stroke him.

“Dose me shittalkin’ u turn u on? Ur so nasty, Eyes. What a hot fuckin mess. U leak so much.” YV could feel him getting harder and heavier with each whisper as he admired Eyes exposed before him. He barely had to work his hand; Eyes was humping desperately into his grasp, moaning between hitched breaths. After so much teasing he deserved it, he deserved to be relieved.

YV pumps faster, tighter as Eyes unravels under his touch. Eyes is getting close, he can tell, as his voice becomes needier and more high-pitched.

But then YV removes his hand for the second time and Eyes cries out in displeasure, pleading for him to keep going.

Instead, YV is suddenly interested in the untouched hole beneath his dick, and presses his slime coated finger to the entrance. Eyes squeaks aloud in surprise; he hadn’t planned to go all the way tonight. But he certainly isn’t opposed to the idea. He shifts his hips, eager for more, and nods in affirmation.

“Aw, yea, we’re doin dis. I’m excited,” YV snickers. He pushes the finger in further and Eyes clenches tighter around him, his legs jolting together. He barely contains his voice as YV slips another finger inside.

“Ur so fuckin warm, Eyes. Ur like a bitch in heat.” He takes Eyes’s length in his other hand, stroking him and fingering him at the same time. The sensation was incredible, the area between his legs drowning in pleasure and the heat pulsing throughout his body.

YV slowly pulls his fingers out and moves them between his own legs, rubbing a spot until his arousal emerges, hot and dripping. His own breath’s getting uneven as he presses his cock against Eyes’s and strokes them together, both moaning.

“My turn now. Imma fuck u up till ur wet inside. Imma fuckin fill u up. U ok with dat? Nod if ur cool with dat.”

Eyes nods eagerly.

“Gud. Aww yeah, dis is gonna be great.” YV coats his dick with slick and positions it near the entrance. Eyes clenches his fists. 

“Punch me if u wanna stop.” Then YV laughs. “Haha! Jus kiddin, ur all tied up lol u ain’t got da handz 4 dat.” 

“Ready?”

“Mmhm.”

“Ok. Here we fuckin go.” YV slips into him slowly; Eyes jerks his hips and lets out a long, drawn-out mewl as he’s filled up with YV’s cock.

“Fuuuckkk,” YV hisses as he enters him. “Ur so goddamn tight.”

The both of them are still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Then, YV begins to move.

It all clicks together, each thrust makes Eyes cry out loud and beg for more; god, his body feels hot and full and a little less lonely as YV fucks him good. 

The gun god himself starts to lose composure as he pleasures himself in Eyes’s hole, each moan makes him want to thrust harder and deeper into him.

“Eyes..F-Fuck...Ur so goddamn hot..Ur so fuckin good 4 me..n-ngh…!”

YV grabs onto Eyes’s dick, his other hand claws into his belly as he humps, each thrust sending shivers of ecstasy through his body, each thrust drawing him closer to finishing. He hits a sweet spot, and Eyes screams out in pleasure.

_ Oh god, right there! Fuck me harder right there!!  _ He wanted to beg but he couldn’t and all he could do was twist his body into the blanket and thrash his hands against the rope. Tears dribble from his eyes, it was hard not to cry when he was feeling this intense. He bucks his hips as YV slams into the same spot until finally, Eyes lets out a wracked moan as he cums, YV grasping his dick tightly as he rocks it out, spilling onto his belly. He groans again as YV releases inside him seconds later.

“Aaahh,  **_fuck_ ** ! Ahhh, fuuuck…!” YV curses as he rides out his orgasm, Eyes clenched tight around him. It felt so satisfying, YV couldn’t remember the last time he earnestly had this good of a time.

The two of them lay still, breaths settling, panting out the last of their arousals. YV slowly pulled out, cum leaking out from Eyes’s entrance.  _ God, I’m a fucking mess _ . Eyes groans, his energy spent. Finally, he can sleep. YV cleans himself up and then returns to the campfire, leaving Eyes alone. He’ll have to go clean up somewhere, but he sighs, thinking of the next time he might feel a little needy for YV’s touch. Maybe he’ll even let him return the favor.

At least he knows he trusts YV to make him beg for it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so basically I read an eyes/yv fic on here and really enjoyed the dynamic lol so here's my take on it! listen I JUST want to see Eyes get fucked good because he's hella cute and boy the things we do for fic motivation am I right........


End file.
